


Em's Curtashi Week of Firsts

by Btw Where The Hell Are We (GrumpDerpShipping)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Dates, Canon Compliant, Curtashi Week, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles, curtashi week of firsts - Freeform, implied griffkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpDerpShipping/pseuds/Btw%20Where%20The%20Hell%20Are%20We
Summary: We only got to see Shiro and Curtis happy on their wedding day, but what milestones led to that beautiful day?Day 1: First MeetingDay 2: First DateDay 3: First KissDay 4: First FightDay 5: First HolidayDay 6: First Night TogetherDay 7: Free Day (First Time Caught)Everything is pretty much chronological except for Day 6 that takes place closer to Day 2 or 3





	1. First Meeting

He couldn’t be there. He couldn’t be anywhere near those rooms. The Garrison medical ward was frantic, every possible staff member tending to the five patients in various states of critical injuries. The armor plates and lions themselves absorbed most of the shock from crashing from the upper atmosphere but each of the paladins still managed to hit something wrong upon impact. All of this on top of their already brutal fight with Sendak and the Robeast.

Broken arms, twisted ankles, bruises and cuts from getting banged around the cockpit littered each of their bodies. Shiro had tasked himself with retrieving Keith while other teams were quickly formed to get the others. The sight of fresh blood streaming out from under his helmet and crusting over in his thick black hair still wasn’t something he could entirely process.

He only managed to be in the medical ward for a few minutes before he couldn’t handle the chaos. Staff members were nearly sprinting with surgery equipment, IVs, and blood bags. Stepping away from all that had at least a chance of getting him to stop thinking that his closest friends were now near death. At least, that was his own logic.

Shiro settled for sitting in an empty meeting room, rather than making the long trek back to his sleeping quarters. He slumped in one of the chairs, a stress-induced headache pounding at his skull as he tried to calm down. His racing heartbeat was all he could hear as he tried to focus on his breathing techniques. The pulses gradually slowed and eventually, he couldn’t hear a single noise in the room.

The silence briefly broke when chair squeaked as he leaned further back in it, his gaze blankly falling to the dim ceiling lights above him. His eyes never fell to the digital clock softly blinking above the door, he was unaware just how much time passed before the door opened. Even if the noise of the automatic door swishing open was by all accounts very quiet, it still startled Shiro enough to flinch in his distressed state.

“Captain...?”  Shiro jumped upright, the gray Garrison uniform being the only thing stopping him from moving into a position to attack. The young man stiffened nervously as he remained in the doorway. “What are you doing in here? Everyone is looking for you…” he muttered, still unsure if he should approach.

Shiro’s shoulders slumped as he sat back in the chair. “I’m sorry, did you need me for something?” he asked, his fingers still shaking.

The officer stepped forward, his fluffy dark hair bouncing slightly as he walked over and haphazardly dropped a data pad on the table. “It’s just damage reports from the Atlas. Are you alright...?”

Shiro looked up, unsure of how to respond. The officer sat beside him, looks over worry in his large blue eyes. Shiro nipped at the inside of his lip as he tried to shift into a more dignified posture. “I’m fine, it’s just been a long day.”

The officer smiled, “You did fight Sendak on top of a free-falling cruiser. I’m not surprised you’re tired,” he chuckled softly. “But it’s fine if you’re...not fine after something like that.”

Shiro sighed and studied his hand as he rested them on the table. “It’s not that...my team they...have their conditions improved at all?” The officer seemed to catch the restrained frantic worry in Shiro’s voice and gently set a hand over his human one.

“The paladins stabilized. Some of them are still in treatment but everyone’s okay.” Shiro let out a stuttering breath, the other’s gentle voice helping to guide him out of his anxiety.

“Thank you…” he murmured, the officer standing up now that he looked better.

“I can leave if you need some time alone.”

Shiro debated the option but eventually nodded in agreement. As the man turned to leave, he turned in his chair, needing a moment to find his words. “Hey, you’re working on the bridge, right? I never got your name.” That was as good an excuse as any to ask. The man turned back and smiled an addictingly sweet smile.

“Curtis, sir. Just call me Curtis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A real short start to Curtashi Week, most of the other ones will be a bit longer. See ya tomorrow!~


	2. First Date

“Veronica!!” Lance practically shrieked as he threw open the cafeteria doors. Veronica choked as a stream of soda dribbled down her chin.

“The fuck-! Lance...” Veronica glared at her little brother between harsh coughs. Was it so hard for her to just grab a snack on her break?

“Areshiroandcurtisdating?!” his voice was filled with genuine shock.

“Whoa okay, slow down. What about Curtis?” Veronica gripped his shoulders as Lance tried to catch his breath. Curtis watched the exchange from a farther table, biting his lip when the siblings both glanced at him before Lance lowered his voice. He couldn’t hear what Lance said but apparently, it was enough to make Veronica’s expression morph from shock into one he can only describe as scheming.

He nervously chewed at his sandwich as both of them approached. “Oh, hey Veronica, Lance, something wrong?”

Veronica smirked and sat in front of the unsuspecting co-worker. “Curtis, can I ask a personal question?”

“E-Excuse me?” Curtis gulped nervously.

“Just curious on the latest love life gossip. You and the captain have been awfully close lately…”

Curtis raised an eyebrow as he looked over her expression. “I...I don’t follow?”

“Curtis, it’s alright if you’re dating the captain. It’s not like I’m gonna tell everyone”

“W-what?! S-SHIROGANE?! I-I...we’re not-! I barely even hang around him. It’s just small talk on breaks, you know…” Curtis’s face flushed with heat as he fiddled with his fingers and avoided Veronica’s gaze.

“Hm...interesting.” Curtis looked to Lance who seemed unfazed by his flustered outburst. “You never said you didn’t like him,” Lance smirked; an accusatory finger pointed in his direction.

Curtis blushed up to his ears and sighed. “Y-yeah...I know…”

“So, you’re not dating but you do like him.”

Curtis pouted and kept his eyes locked on the table. “How would you even think we were together? Captain Shirogane wouldn’t fall for me…”

Veronica frowned and turned to her brother. “Lance?”

“I’m on it,” Lance smirked and gave her a thumbs up as he got up to leave. Curtis looked up and hummed in confusion as a hand came down on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about a thing, Curt. We’ll handle it from here,” Veronica grinned. “Oh, and leave tomorrow night free.”

\----------

“Should I be concerned by all this?”

Lance gave Shiro a dismissive wave as he adjusted the buttons on his uniform. “Don’t worry about it. Veronica and I have got this in the bag.”

Shiro huffed, his forelock flying up from the puff of air. “I’m just not sure I want to meet up with this secret admirer you claim I have.”

“C’mon Shiro!” Lance whined. “You two would be perfect. Trust me, my family has a long, proud tradition of seeing desperate pining from a mile away.”

Shiro blushed and stuttered awkwardly. “I-I’m not pining over people!”

“Do this for me? Pleeeeeaaase?” Lance begged, turning on the puppy charm best he could. Shiro sighed and agreed with a reluctant “fine” as Lance yanked him by the shoulder towards the door. Well, the yank felt more like a gentle breeze as Lance struggled to drag his hulking figure from where his feet were planted. After another minute of messing with Lance, Shiro finally followed his lead.

When he entered, the cafeteria the lights were dimmed, making the one table adorned with a table cloth and several candles stand out even more. Lance gave him a thumbs up before shutting the door behind him. Shiro sighed and approached the table, the room dead silent aside from his heavy footsteps. As he reached the table, the door on the opposite side of the room from where he entered flew open. A certain crew member shoved another certain, very flustered, crew member, through the doorway.

“V-Veronica! I can walk on my own!” Curtis complained as he was pushed inside, and Veronica shut the door with a smug look at her coworker and superior officer. Curtis glared daggers at the door, still partly regretting letting Veronica do this.

“Curtis...?” Shiro felt his cheeks flush slightly as it fully clicked why he was here with him.

Curtis blushed as well as he finally looked up and shifted around awkwardly. “H-Hi, Captain…”

Shiro took note of his subordinate’s shy posture and offered a kind smile. “You don’t have to be so formal off duty, Curtis.”

Curtis tensed further when he realized what he said. “S-Sorry! Hard to turn off I guess.” Shiro chuckled softly and took his seat at the table. Curtis quickly joined him as they uncovered their freshly cooked meal. By the looks of it, Hunk was let in on this plot as well.

“So, I can assume this is Veronica’s doing?” Shiro smirked slightly as he lightly prodded the food with his fork.

Curtis nodded with a slightly agitated look. “Last time I confess a crush to her…” he muttered as he stabbed a piece of food with a precise thrust of his fork. Shiro cocked his head, not entirely clear on what he said. Curtis sighed, unsure whether or not to be thankful of that. “It’s nothing. Thank you for…putting up with this. I know you probably had things to do tonight but those two can be…persistent.”

Shiro frowned slightly. “I didn’t really have anything. I don’t mind at all.” Shiro’s eyes trailed a bit as they ate until they settled on the nearby door. It was only open a crack, but Lance and Veronica were very much peering inside, seemingly giddy with anticipation. When he turned back to Curtis he was intensely staring down at his plate, taking small nervous bites so he’d have just enough food in his mouth to have an excuse not to speak up in the uncomfortably quiet mess hall.

Shiro let out an annoyed sigh and stood up after swallowing the bites in his own mouth. “I think that’s enough…” Curtis’s eyes snapped up as his heart dropped from his chest entirely, Shiro’s unreadable gaze staring him down like a god deciding his fate. The words were so shockingly blunt he didn’t entirely process the small smile hanging on Shiro’s lips. “Care to join me?”

The whiplash was almost hard enough to knock Curtis back as he stared up at him. Shiro’s face fell a little as he wondered why he wasn’t saying anything. “I-I…sure…??” Curtis stammered as he stood up, nearly falling as his foot got stuck under the edge of the bench.

Shiro’s smile returned as he crossed over to his side. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not a fan of being spied on during a date.” He failed to suppress a snicker as he heard the matchmaking siblings scramble away from the door in a hushed panic. Curtis gave a shy smile back and followed behind him as they left the room.

The sound of their steps littered the dim hallways as Curtis had to trot slightly to keep up with him. “Shiro? Where are we going?” Shiro only looked at the small digital clock screen on his arm and picked up his pace with an innocent smile back to Curtis.

“Come on, I’ll show you.” Shiro almost had the demeanor of an eager child as he urged Curtis towards the south lounge room. Curtis continued to follow him with ever-growing curiosity as Shiro opened the door. Shiro eagerly walked up to the observation window covering the far wall. Curtis gasped at the sight, a bright and beautiful violet nebula sparkled before them as the Atlas sluggishly passed by.

“I noticed we’d be passing by this system. I wanted to see it while it went by.” Shiro spoke softly with the same feeling of awe as his prosthetic hand moved back towards the door. He glanced over his shoulder briefly before finding the dimmer switch beside the doorway and turning it down.

Curtis could only stare as Shiro was fully bathed in the violet light, his ghostly white hair practically shimmering. “Beautiful…” Curtis breathed out as he gazed.

“It really is…” Shiro hummed as he settled onto the floor to simply watch as they passed the gorgeous cluster of stars. Curtis sat beside him and sighed, the silence between them much more comfortable to be in than before. “Curtis, can I ask you something? I’m curious what made you want to join the Garrison.”

Curtis hummed and leaned back on his arms. “Well, I was really…experimental in high school. I was obsessed with finding things  that made me stand out from my siblings…” He frowned softly; it had been quite some time since he heard from them.

“Wanting to be the best. I understand that. I didn’t think I’d have a lot of time to leave a legacy…” Shiro mumbled as he leaned back as well.

“Well, that clearly wasn’t true. Look at you now. You might just be the most famous person in the universe…” Curtis smiled, a look of fondness shamelessly on his face.

Shiro chuckled softly and twisted his body a little to face him. “Did you want to ask something back?”

Curtis hummed in thought as he lazily swayed a bit. “Actually, I’ve wondered why everyone calls you Shiro. That’s your surname isn’t it?”

“Yeah, well, it’s the part I can trust people to be able to pronounce. You’d be surprised how often it happens.”

Curtis cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “Oh?”

“Shirogayne, Shirogoney, Takeshi, some kid tried to shorten my name to Tekesh for a little while. I got so sick of it that I just had people call me Shiro. At least they didn’t mess that up.”

Curtis hummed in understanding before reaching to unclip the Atlas ID card attached to his pants pocket. “Do me a favor and read this.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow but took the card from his hand. “Officer, Curtis Abu- what?” Shiro squinted at the small card and the last name that nearly trailed off it. “Ab- Abooel? Ka… oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Shiro laughed slightly as he continued to flub the name.

Curtis laughed as well. “For your pronunciation or the fact that I have a name like that?”

“Both? That can’t be easy to live with.” Shiro handed the card back only to blush as Curtis leaned in closer to show Shiro the actual pronunciation. “No, you were close. Abouelkassem.” Curtis corrected. “I’m kinda the reason why Iverson isn’t strict on referring by last names.”

“Trust me, he tries. He really does.” Shiro shook his head with a fond laugh, still being able to remember correcting Iverson multiple times in his cadet days.

“Honestly, I don’t really like my last name. It holds importance to my family, sure, but I wouldn’t be opposed to changing it.” Curtis sighed as he returned the ID to his pocket.

Shiro gave a soft hum of understanding as he started to grow lost in thought, staring off at the dim light bouncing off Curtis’s features. He couldn’t force down his smile seeing the blush dusting his dark cheeks.

“Sir-? Uh! S-Shiro, I mean…” Curtis groaned and bent his knees so he could lay his burning face against them. “I just…I really admire you. I know you probably want to let me down easy, so I’ll give you your out. I just don’t want things to be weird between u-“ Curtis jumped slightly when Shiro’s hand dropped firmly onto his shoulders.

“Curtis, come on don’t talk like that. How about we just enjoy our date, hm?”

Curtis was on the verge of screaming when he processed that sentence. “D-Date?! You- w-we’re-?!”

Shiro only smiled and gently pulled him closer. “Don’t tell me you want to back out now. I was enjoying this.”

Curtis blushed heavily and pouted, lightly pushing Shiro away. “Don’t tease me! I’ve been having a heart attack for the last hour!” Shiro couldn’t help but laugh loudly, apologizing once he had a chance to catch his breath. Curtis let out the breath he’d been holding for the entire day as he settled back against Shiro’s side. “So…you actually want to date me?” Curtis said with a hopeful smile.

“Yes, I’d absolutely love to be with you Curtis…” Curtis could only blush more as they continued to gaze out at the universe before them. He prayed to himself that this moment would burn into his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mcclains are the wingmen to these two disasters and you can't tell me otherwise. See you tomorrow~


	3. First Kiss

Curtis couldn’t hear his own voice over the roar of the crowd. It was almost a guarantee he wouldn’t be able to speak in the morning but the aura of excitement that filled the crowded stadium made it difficult to care. He kept a firm grip on the railing as, yet another person, tried to shove past him to the front. He understood the thrill of wanting to see a championship match at the very front of the crowd but like hell he was giving up this spot now.

He’d been here since the third round of the arm-wrestling competition, peeking in out of curiosity only to see Captain Shirogane himself nearly throw another competitor onto the table. The crowd had been smaller at the time, so it had been easy to squirm to the front and wish Shiro luck on the rest of the competition between matches. Fortunately, the luck had stayed with him long enough to get him into the final match.

Curtis’s heart pounded as he watched as Shiro and his opponents’ hands were bound together by the referee. Their conversation was inaudible from over the roar of the crowd but Shiro didn’t seem phased if it was any form of trash talk. The buzzer sounded and the adrenaline spiked inside the entire arena. Curtis cried out and screamed in support through his hoarse throat, along with the army of people surrounding the two struggling to throw their robotic fists to the table.

Curtis wasn’t even entirely sure what he was yelling. He just wanted Shiro to come out on top after he mentioned the “too old” comment the announcer had given him. He’d seen the determination in Shiro’s eyes and instantly wanted him to dethrone the champion.

It was hard to say if it was over to fast or dragged on too long, but it was all over with the sound of the buzzer. The crowd was deafening as the tape was removed and Shiro stood victorious. Curtis joined in the cheers, seeing the paladins rush past the safety bar on the other end of the stadium to join their friend in celebrating. Realizing it wouldn’t be an issue to jump the railing and go congratulate him he was quick to clamor over it and run towards the group to do the same.

He rushed towards Shiro, silver hair sparkling in the bright spotlight as the paladins hoisted him onto their shoulders. He had to go congratulate him! Crap, his legs were already carrying him right up to Shiro and he didn’t have a word prepared! Should he just give him a quick “congrats” and leave it at that? No, everyone on the Atlas would be giving him praise once word got out. The captain’s boyfriend should be able to give him more than that, right? Could he call himself a boyfriend yet? It hadn’t even been that long since their first date, but they weren’t exactly just friends or colleagues anymore. What about a gift? No time. Could he…offer a favor or something? Oh god, that just made him sound like a servant. Oh god, he was already right there! Oh no! Crap! Crap! Dammit! Just do the first thing that comes to mind!

Shiro looked down at the shimmering belt as it was secured to his bicep, both proud of his accomplishment and shocked that he managed to pull it off in the first place. He did enter out of spite without training for it after all. He smiled fondly down at his team as they continued to hold him up on display for the crowd before catching Curtis running to join them out of the corner of his eye. He beamed and waited for Curtis to get close enough to hear over the crowd.

“Curtis, hey!” Shiro greeted, not noticing Curtis’s hand reach for his uniform collar. He was yanked forward and, somehow, the screaming crowd double in volume instantly. Shiro was stunned as his face grew hot to the touch, Curtis’s lips firmly on his own. He felt Lance nearly drop him in shock as Curtis pulled back. Curtis stared up at Shiro’s stunned expression before it finally clicked what the hell he just did, and he stumbled back.

“I…I-I’m so sorry, sir! I should’ve asked before I did that. I was just-!” Curtis squeaked against Shiro’s lips as the stammering officer was yanked into another kiss by his chin, blush spreading all the way up to his ears as Shiro smirked against his mouth. Shiro eventually pulled back with a smirk, practically draping himself over Hunk’s shoulders in order to reach him.

“Curtis, I never thought you’d be so bold…” Shiro hummed in both surprise and delight

Curtis gulped but smiled shyly. “I just…I’m happy you won, Shiro…” Shiro smiled brightly, before Lance’s arms finally buckled and Shiro ungracefully toppled to the floor, unfazed by the laughing crowd as Curtis offered a hand to help him up and kept their hands intertwined as they made their way back to the Atlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one because Curtis really overthinks this kind of stuff. See you tomorrow~


	4. First Fight

On some level, Curtis understood. They lived essentially isolated in their workplace, only surrounded by the cold void of space. Sometimes all anyone could do here was work. Curtis understood but after nearly a week of going to sleep alone, he was at his boiling point.

Long after the night cycle began, the hallways were dimmed, and the bridge was locked for the night. Foot traffic was all but gone as the Atlas crew had all settled into their rooms. All except for one prominent figure still up and about. Curtis sighed as he peered into Shiro’s office. Folders of documents were piled on either side of the man as he sat hunched over, staring at his monitor with sleep-deprived eyes. Curtis gently tapped the door frame as he entered.

“Takashi, it’s getting late…” Shiro hummed in only slight acknowledgment. As he continued to type. His tired disinterest almost seemed to say “so?” Curtis bit back an annoyed huff and approached the desk. Shiro didn’t draw his attention away from his work for a moment as Curtis paced the perimeter of the office. He stopped behind Shiro and sighed in dismay as his fingers made an incorrect keystroke, Shiro’s overworked brain needing several seconds to process that he made an error before his fingers moved to correct it. Judging by his frustrated groan this had happened quite a few times tonight. “Shiro, you can’t work in this state. Come to bed.” Curtis’s voice was kind but insistent.

Shiro finally pulled his eyes away from his work, eyebrows furrowed in an irritated glare. “I need to get these reports done. This job isn’t always easy, _Officer_. I’ll be there when I can.” It was the emphasis on his rank that shut down Curtis’s filter.

“Really? You’re going to pull this inferior rank bullshit right now? Those reports aren’t needed for another two days and you know it.” Shiro fully turned to face him, face twisting into a frustrated scowl.

“I don’t need a second opinion on how I do my job. I have a lot to keep track of and you being here is only making my night longer.”

Curtis was stunned by his harsh tone, his hands curling into tight fists. “Well, I’m sorry that caring about your health is so damn distracting! I didn’t know I was nothing more than a pestering officer to you, Takashi!”  Curtis turned on his heel when he felt his eyes watering. It was hard for him to stay fired up because he always ended up crying. He stormed out of the office before he could audibly sob, breaking into a sprint once he knew Shiro couldn’t see his biting demeanor crumbling.

Shiro sat frozen in his chair after Curtis’s outburst, every word caving his chest in tighter. Curtis’s only crime was caring about him, it was one of the things that he loved most about him. Shiro let out a frustrated sigh, frustrated at himself. He rubbed at his irritated eyes and promptly shut down his computer. His body was suddenly wary with sleep as he stood up, leaving the mess of documents on his desk as he left towards Curtis and his shared sleep quarters.

It was technically just his quarters, but it was also the largest bedroom on the Atlas. It could fit two people easily. Shiro had been more than eager to let Curtis stay with him, instead of in the cramped officer bunks.

Shiro swiped his keycard and peered inside, like a dog that was scared of getting in trouble. He didn’t hear any shuffling or see any lights on from his place in the small living room. It was really just two couches and a coffee table, but it let him have guests without only having his bed to sit on. “Curt?” Shiro spoke softly in case Curtis was already asleep as he stepped into the bedroom. His chest only sunk when he saw the bed and adjacent bathroom completely unoccupied. Of course, Curtis would want some space after what he said.

Shiro’s body was starting to sway with fatigue. The bed looked more enticing by the second, but he forced himself to turn around. Ignoring the fact that Curtis wasn’t here would only solidify Curtis’s idea that he didn’t care. Shiro left the room again, pondering where Curtis would have gone.

He always felt awkward asking to be accommodated for and burdening people. Plus, all of his closest friends on the Atlas were girls. Asking to stay with one of them was too awkward for Curtis to even attempt. His old bunk had been given to a promoted cadet, so that was out. What other places could he even get into at this hour? Most rooms locked after a certain time. The cafeteria locked at 10, the gym locked at midnight, when did the lounges lock again? Did they even lock at all? His memory was fuzzy, but it was the only lead he had.

Curtis sighed as he stared out at the small speckles of stars shining into the observation window. He sat on the floor by the window, a blanket draped over his shoulders with the ends clutched close to his chest. He’d stopped wailing but tears still flowed freely down the sides of his face. A part of him said he overreacted, that he shouldn’t have yelled, but that only made him feel worse. Every word was a stinging cut into his chest, both Shiro’s words and his own. He barely processed the door to the lounge door opening. He didn’t say a word as Shiro approached, only flinching when Shiro’s prosthetic gently touched his back.

“Curtis...?” Curtis opened his mouth to speak but only a hitched cry came out. Shiro frowned and sat beside him, not making any move to hold him just yet. “Curtis, I’m so sorry. I’ve been stressed about these deadlines and you were right that I’ve been working too late. I shouldn’t have treated you like a nuisance…” Curtis looked up and rubbed at his eyes.

“It just...it hurts, Takashi. I hate seeing you ignore your health and it feels like I can’t do anything to help you.” Curtis’s voice trembled as he spoke. The whimpers that fell out with his words is what broke Shiro the most. Whether Curtis wanted his company or not, he needed to hold him close and never let go. He buried his face into the crook of Curtis’s neck and pulled him closer. Curtis’s hands became squished between their chests before he could push away as if he would want to.

“Curtis, you mean the world to me. I’m sorry you got stuck with an idiot like me…”

Curtis sighed and rested his head against Shiro’s. “You’re not an idiot, Takashi. Just come to bed at a reasonable hour, okay?”

“Anything for you, Curt…” Shiro’s voice was light with relief but he stubbornly kept a tight grip on him. Curtis pulled back to rub at his eyes again and Shiro’s prosthetic dropped from his lower back. “You’re probably dehydrated if you were crying that long…” Curtis nodded slightly before glancing behind him. Shiro’s prosthetic was fussing with the electric kettle across the room. “I feel like both of us could use a little wind-down tea…”

Curtis snickered as he watched as the prosthetic tried to plug in the kettle but missed the socket multiple times. “Haha, Takashi, just get up to do it.”

“Nope.” Shiro’s other arm pulled him closer as Curtis continued to laugh at the lack of coordination his arm had at this distance.

“You’re so stubborn…” Curtis leaned up to plant a kiss on Shiro’s cheek. “...but so sweet.” Shiro beamed as he slowly grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, each with a green tea bag hanging from each. He poured the heated water into each mug before carrying them both over, Curtis’s first and then his own. “I don’t deserve someone like you…” Curtis muttered.

“Neither do I…” Shiro sighed, stealing another soft kiss before sipping at his drink.

 

\----------

Beezer wheeled into the lounge with a questioning whirr. The ship was in a slight panic over absolutely no one having seen the captain this morning. He approached an odd-looking lump on the floor, his analysis concluding it was two people under the blanket. He came closer, knocking over an empty mug in the process as he peeled back the blankets. He started beeping louder at the sight of Shiro, fast asleep with Curtis pulled close to his chest.

When the noise did not make him stir, Beezer attempted to use his claws to pull Shiro upright. Shiro groaned in tired annoyance, looking at Beezer with a blank stare before snuggling back into Curtis and pulling the blanket back over them. Beezer chirped in anger, his claws settling for dragging Shiro and Curtis by their ankles while signaling for backup. Neither of them woke up until Beezer, Matt, and Nyma had pulled them halfway to the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Agi on Twitter for the artwork. They're a lovely artist and a real cool person. I'm so happy we got to collab on this day. https://twitter.com/agininetwo/status/1126493068000157697?s=19  
> See you tomorrow~


	5. First Holiday

“Hey, look who’s here!” Shiro looked up when he overheard Hunk’s comment over the commotion of the party. He politely left his conversation with Coran and squirmed past the guests to the door at the front of the room along with Hunk. Keith simply let the bear hug happen as Hunk got to him first, Kolivan and Krolia laughing to themselves behind him.

Shiro smiled as he joined them. “Keith! It’s been forever. It’s so good to see you.”

Keith smiled softly and let Shiro hug him as well once Hunk let him go. “It’s good to be back, Shiro.” While the Atlas and the Blade of Marmora did often work together, Keith was rarely in a position to stay and visit. Fortunately, December was a big exception. Under Lance’s request, or relentless pestering depending on who you ask, the Atlas was currently grounded on Earth. The crew’s holiday break was starting off with a festive party. Shiro allowed it as long as Lance took the responsibility to actually plan the party. There were concerns about the decision, but everything was going well...for now.

“Well, well, look who decided to show up.” Lance’s voice was laced with smugness as he approached the group.

“Hello to you too, Lance.” Keith rolled his eyes, his lips curling into a slight smirk.

“Sorry we’re so late, we had some trouble with the thrusters and couldn’t get to full speed for most of the trip.” Krolia explained to Shiro who gave a dismissive wave in return.

“We’re just glad you could make it.”

Lance’s eyes suddenly went wide. “Wait, Keith you’re older than me, right?”

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Do I want to know why you’re asking?” Lance silently directed Keith’s attention towards the open bar. Keith gave him a cocky smirk, catching on quick to what he wanted to do. “Have you even had a beer before?”

“You forget I turned 21 this summer. Turns out I’m anything but a lightweight.” Shiro chuckled as he overheard the conversation. “Hm? What’s so funny Shiro?” Lance whined slightly.

“Lance are you actually suggesting a drinking contest between you and Keith?” he sighed as Curtis came to his side and he looped an arm around his waist. “Ah, to be young and naive again…”

“Shiro, you have a 6-year age difference.” Keith muttered as he rolled his eyes.

“Keith, early twenties is a long way off from late twenties.” Curtis smirked, he’d never seen it in person, but he’d heard plenty of Shiro’s stories of clubs and house parties from his officer days.

Lance scoffed at the adult lecture. “Are you saying  _ you _ could beat me in a drinking contest Shiro? You’re the Garrison Golden Boy!”

“Pretty cocky for someone with 6 months of drinking experience.”

“Bring it on, old man!”

Curtis sighed as both of them proudly stormed up to the bar. “One word about his age is all it takes, huh…” Keith commented as he stayed behind while the other two gathered their drinks.

“He’s insecure about his hair, not to mention stubborn…” Curtis muttered.

“Lance and Shiro are the most stubborn people I know. You might want to make sure the med bay isn’t locked or anything.” Curtis nodded and continued to watch as Shiro grabbed his first drink. Yeah, he was still dating this man. Although, in this moment it was hard to know why.

\----------

“Still doing okay there, Lance?” Pidge quirked an eyebrow at Lance as he began to sway in his seat.

“Me?? Pfft, m’fine! I’m not even that drank...drunk. A lil buzzed at bess. Heheh, thas a funny word. Buzzed!” Shiro started laughing loudly as Lance repeated the word, elongating it more every time. Curtis sighed as he watched them nearby.

“How many drinks is that now?” James asked with a worried look to them both.

“Five or six? I just need one of them to pass out or throw up or something so I can get Takashi to bed.” Curtis muttered.

James nodded in agreement. “I’m not really comfortable seeing this escalate. I think I’m gonna turn in…”

“Aw, c’mon Griffin! You don’t want to see the captain totally plastered?!” Nadia complained.

“Fire the blasters!” Shiro proclaimed in response.

Ryan set a hand on James’s tense shoulder. “Come on James, I’ll join you.” James smiled and let his taller teammate lead him away from the party. Ryan turned his head and caught Nadia giving him a thumbs up, a cheeky grin following when she spotted the small gift box stashed in Ryan’s back pocket. Ryan blushed and quickened his pace slightly before Nadia could tease him.

“Timber!” Pidge called as several others rushed to catch Lance when he fell from his chair.

“Is he dead?” Keith asked without the slightest hint of concern in his voice. The next thing Lance said was probably “fuck you, Keith” but his slurring made it difficult to translate.

“Alright bud, let’s get you some water and get you to bed.” Hunk hoisted Lance up and apologized for them having to leave so soon.

“Did I win??” Shiro looked up with a dazed look.

“Yes, Shiro. You won…” Curtis smiled patiently and pat his shoulder.

Shiro’s face lit up as he whooped loudly. “Yeah! Snuck it Lance! I did it!”

Curtis kept him upright as he leaned backwards. “Okay, okay, let’s get you away from the bar now, yeah?” Shiro murmured something incoherent and leaned on Curtis as he helped Shiro say his goodbyes before getting him to leave the party. “Wah! Takashi at least try to use your own legs!” Curtis sighed as Shiro’s weight pushed him into the wall.

“Mh…Curt ‘m don’t…feel good…” Shiro whined as Curtis fumbled for his keycard.

“Hang on baby, and for the love of god don’t throw up right now.” Curtis pulled him through the door, unbuttoning his uniform as he led him into their bathroom. “Still feel sick?” Shiro managed a slurred “yes”. “Okay, stay here. I’ll be right back.” Curtis lowered Shiro to his knees before leaving the room.

As he passed their bedroom, he spotted a wrapped box on the end of their bed. Curtis raised an eyebrow and took the card resting on top of it.

‘Curtis, if you’re reading this, I’m probably horribly drunk. I wanted to avoid the alcohol so I could give you your Christmas present and have a nice night with you, I’m sorry. But me being too easy to shove a drink into shouldn’t stop me from giving you your gift. I love you -Takashi’ 

Curtis smiled fondly and gently untied the ribbon from the box. Inside was a silver picture frame safely holding a photo from one of their earlier dates. Beside it was a metal charm in the shape of a red panda, both items resting on a small stack of new dress shirts. Curtis smiled softly as he ran his thumb over the frame. “Love you too, Takashi…” he hummed softly, a warm feeling in his chest despite the fact that he could hear the love of his life retching in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't stick that closely to the holiday theme. I just wanted an excuse for drunk Shiro. See you tomorrow~


	6. First Night

“I can get you a full transcript of the transmission later.”

“Thanks, Curtis, but don’t rush yourself.” Veronica smiled as they walked down the wide corridor. Veronica slipped behind Curtis to make room as the captain and another officer passed by. Shiro flashed a quick smile to them, still maintaining his conversation with the officer as he passed. Curtis blushed as he felt something metal coil around his finger. The pinky of Shiro’s prosthetic was gently locked around his own in a passing gesture as the hand soon let go to join the rest of his body.

Veronica smirked at cute but low-key interaction. “So that date went pretty well it seems.”

Curtis gave her a shy smile. “Yeah, thanks for setting us up. I never would’ve been able to ask him myself.”

“So, you two are really an item now?”

“Yeah, Shiro wants to keep it discreet for a while but we’re spending a lot of time together when we’re off work.”

Veronica raised an eyebrow. “Just talking?”

“Well, we eat together a lot an-” Curtis froze, his face twisting into a skeptical look. “Veronica, please tell me you’re not implying what I think you are…”

“I’m not looking for details or anything. Just...did you??”

Curtis’s face flared with embarrassment. “God- Veronica no!! We’ve only been together for two weeks!”

“And any normal person would’ve jumped him in two minutes!”

Curtis sighed, “What is wrong with you?”

“Look, all I’m saying is that him being my big, gay boss is the only reason why I never made a move.”

Curtis groaned and debated if having a heart attack right now would be a good idea or not. “He’s not like that Veronica. He might have a pretty face-”

“and chest, and thighs, and a-”

“My point being!” Curtis cut her off. “He’s actually really sweet. I want to get to know him instead of just begging for sex. Besides...I’m not even sure I’m ready for that yet…”

“Really? No offense Curt, but it’s been years now…” Veronica frowned slightly

“You know it’s more than that…” Curtis sighed and took a few seconds to keep himself composed. “Regardless, my relationship with Shirogane isn’t sexual right now. I’m okay with that.”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up…” Veronica nipped her bottom lip a little.

“It’s okay…”

\----------

Curtis leaned back from his console, back arching as he stretched the kinks out of his spine. As he settled back in his chair, a hand tapped his shoulder. Curtis turned around and was met with Shiro’s prosthetic again, the man in question still at his station. The entire crew was lucky that Shiro wasn’t prone to pranks. He’d be unstoppable with that arm’s range. “Hey…”

Curtis swiveled his chair to face him with a soft smile as Shiro approached. “Rough meeting?”

“I might kill Slav and use him as a scarf but otherwise I’m good.”

Curtis chuckled lightly and turned back to his console. “I’m almost done for the day if you wanted to grab dinner.”

“Actually, I came to ask if you wanted to uh...spend the night.” Shiro’s voice was barely louder than the hum of the equipment around them to avoid eavesdropping from the other officers. Unfortunately, Curtis’s flustered squeak may have given it away anyway.

“R-Really?? Uh…sure, sure see you tonight.” he stuttered.

Veronica squirmed eagerly in her seat until Shiro left the bridge before jumping up to pester Curtis again. “And what was all that about?” Veronica leaned against his console. Curtis shrunk a little in his seat as his personal space was gradually violated.

“Well...uh…” Veronica smirked wider and pat his shoulder.

“Prepare your ass.”

“Veronica!”

\----------

Curtis tried to settle his pounding heart as he stood in front of the door to Shiro’s quarters, palms with a thin line of sweat as he reached out to the call button. Fully prepared to find his superior officer in some state of undress. He pressed the button and waiting for the door to open. It was hard to say he wasn’t disappointed when Shiro greeted him still in his uniform. They shared a shy smile before Shiro stepped aside to let Curtis inside.

“Whoa...is this seriously all your room?”

Shiro chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I thought essentially having an apartment was a little much.”

Curtis walked around the small living room area in awe. Just the fact that his living space had more than two doors and wasn’t split between four people was mind-blowing. “Guess that’s the perk of being the captain.”

Shiro blushed at Curtis’s comment. “Honestly, the size makes things a little lonely…” Shiro brushed past him to open the bedroom door. “Look at this, I don’t need this much space.” Shiro fell onto the massive bed with a soft thump, Curtis tensely sitting on the edge of the mattress.

“Y-Yeah, it’s pretty nice though.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow and sat up. “You okay? You seem a little nervous.”

“W-Well, it’s just been a while since I’ve...y’know with the war and everything.” Curtis fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve shyly.

“Yeah, doesn’t leave you with a lot of downtime…”

“S-So uh...how did you want to…?” Curtis didn’t want to be blunt but how else could one ask about sex?

Shiro smiled patiently, “Well, I have some snacks from the mess hall if you want to-”

“Wait, you eat during sex?”

Shiro stared in shock for a moment before his mouth curved into an uncontrolled snicker. “Curtis...I was inviting you here for a movie night.” It was in that moment Curtis wondered how quickly he could strangle himself to death with the elastic on his ID card. “I guess I never really told you why I wanted you over tonight. Sorry if I disappointed you.” Shiro chuckled despite his fear that he actually was disappointed.

“I mean...a little bit but honestly I’m not sure I’m ready yet…” Curtis muttered, shrinking away slightly.

Shiro frowned softly and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Curtis, it’s okay. I’m actually not sure I’m ready either… A lot has happened to me, I was just hoping to spend time with you.”

Curtis leaned into the touch slightly. “Well, you have that time now. What movie did you have in mind?”

Shiro beamed before jumping off the bed to turn on the TV across the room. Curtis was quick to get cozy in the large bed, Shiro joining him as soon as he could. He lept onto the mattress with a few bags of snacks, making Curtis giggle as he was almost thrown off the mattress. They pulled off their uniform coats and belts for comfort as Curtis eagerly settled his head onto Shiro’s large chest. He let out a content sigh and Shiro pulled him close. The soft bedding wrapped around him as he snuggled deeper into the bed. “So, can I guess you’re not upset I just wanted to cuddle?” Shiro asked, his eyes growing heavy. Curtis only managed a hum as he snuggled deeper into his chest. He was asleep before the movie even started.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cockblock but I felt like keeping this set of prompts mostly wholesome. Maybe I'll give you a little spice later. I also decided to leave it vague on what exactly made Curtis so hesitant. Not only could I not decide between him losing a past lover in the war or being in a past abusive relationship but I didn't want to bring down the mood. I'll leave it up to you guys. See you tomorrow~


	7. Free Day! (First Time Caught)

“Mmh...Curtis…” Shiro groaned during his brief breath of air before being drawn back to Curtis’s eager mouth. Saliva coated the edges of his lips as Curtis explored every inch of his mouth with his tongue. Whichever one was desperate enough to drag the other into an Atlas storage room was quickly forgotten, buried under constricting arousal lighting their veins on fire.

Shiro’s back was pressed against the far wall, arms wound tight around Curtis’s frame. One hand tangled in his short hair and the other finding firm purchase on his ass cheek. Curtis’s nails dug into Shiro’s uniform, clinging to him for dear life as he continued to jam his tongue down his throat.

“You’re not going to stick around? Not even to see Shiro?” Lance pouted slightly as he opened the door to the narrow storage room.

“This is just a supply run. We can’t stay just to…” Keith’s eyes trailed to the back wall, hating his own eyes for gravitating immediately locked onto the hand clutching Curtis’s butt. Lance shrill gasp and following harsh cough caught the two men’s attention, both of them panting and sweaty as they froze like deer in headlights. A pair of absolutely scarred headlights.

Shiro sputtered nervously, “K-Keith! Lance! I...I can explain”

“Y-Yeah! We were just...uh…” Curtis added, an impromptu excuse not coming to him as fast as he would’ve hoped.

Keith let out an exasperated sigh as he averted his eyes from the tent in Shiro’s pants. “Really Shiro? I didn’t think I’d have to deal with this after last time…” Shiro tensed, an embarrassed heat spreading across his face as Keith began sorting through a nearby shelf at a painfully slow pace.

“W-wait! Last time?!” Lance borderline shrieked. “Keith, what the hell was last time?!”

Shiro felt his soul began to escape his body. They’d agreed to never mention the one time Keith slipped into the Garrison teacher’s lounge at the absolutely wrong time a few years back.

Keith only rolled his eyes at the flustered men as he grabbed the necessary supplies, turning on his heel to leave the room once he had everything he needed piled into his arms. “Keith, don’t ignore me! I need to know what the last time was! Keith!” Lance whined and followed Keith out of the room.

Shiro sighed and slumped against the wall as the automatic door slid shut again. As the embarrassment faded, Curtis’s mouth curled into a smirk as he turned around to face him.

“Well, I didn’t know our admirable captain had a history of being so dirty…” Curtis teased. Shiro smirked back, turning on his heel in the blink of an eye and yanking Curtis close, turning around entirely to pin Curtis to the wall. Curtis grunted softly and his back it the wall, his cocky look wavering slightly as Shiro began to nip along his neck. “Takashi…!”

Shiro looked back up at Curtis with sultry eyes. “You have no idea how filthy I can be, baby…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one because I was running low on time. If y'all want I might write a continuation as it's own one shot. Thanks so much for joining me on our first curtashi week. Writing these really put me in a good mood and I hope to do it again! Take care, everyone~


	8. Day 8??????

“Receiving a transmission, sir. It’s a Blade of Marmora signal.”

Shiro adjusted his glasses, still not really used to them. “Patch it through, Curtis.” Keith’s face came up on the large monitor in front of him, blade members milling about in the aid stations behind him. “Keith, good to hear from you. How are your relief efforts going on planet Sxion?”

“Hey Shiro, things are going well. Just thought I’d check in and I may have found that little surprise you were hoping for.”

Shiro’s eyes lit up at that, an eager smile on his face. “Really? We’ll be in that sector within the next few days if you have time to step away.” Curtis raised an eyebrow but didn’t speak up.

“We can meet at Kerva’s moon in...2 days?”

“Perfect! Veronica, adjust our current course.” Shiro beamed brightly.

Veronica smiled back and did what she was told. “Someone’s excited…”

“Yeah, should I be asking what this is about, sir?” Curtis asked. Shiro and Keith shared a look, something seeming to tug at Keith’s braid from off camera.

“Don’t worry about it,” Shiro muttered before turning back to Keith. “Is that all, Keith?”

He nodded with a smirk. “See you soon, Shiro.”

The next two days were borderline painful for Curtis. His husband tiptoeing around the question of what the hell he was planning, always with the same eager grin. Finally, the Atlas rendezvoused at Kerva’s moon, the Marmora transport ship docking in one of the hangars. “Curtis, can you come with me?” Shiro requested as he turned to leave the bridge. Curtis nodded and stood, almost nipping Shiro’s heels as they headed for the hangar.

Keith was waiting for them, leaning against the wing of his ship when they walked in. “So, are you two finally going to tell me what this is about?” Curtis crossed his arms.

Keith sighed, “Well, Sxion was a planet taking in refugees while the war was still going on. The problem is when they ran low on supplies for the increased population, everything fell into chaos. It’s stabilizing now, thanks to our efforts. But there are a few things that we can’t fix with just a ship full of supplies…” Keith smiled softly and moved his hand behind his back.

Curtis gasped slightly as a small girl shuffled out from behind Keith, following his hand out into view. Her skin was close to a soft yellow while her hair was a reddish brown, tied in two thick ponytails hanging in front of her adorably long, pointed ears. Her large purple eyes stared up at them, surrounded by soft, brown freckles and two dull horns poking out between her bangs. She had on a simple, slightly dirtied, white dress and slightly oversized sandals, clearly gifted to her by the blades. “This is Rima. She needed food and shoes same as anyone else down there, but she also needed…”

Rima approached Curtis, her nails nervously picking at her other hand where she’d lost one of her three clawed fingers. “P...Papa...?”

“Parents....” Shiro finished Keith’s sentence, setting a hand on Curtis’s shoulder. Curtis looked between the small alien girl at his feet, his beaming husband, and back again until his vision blurred with tears.

“Takashi...! I...is she really…?”

“Shiro and I have been talking about this for some time. I did everything I possibly could to find family members, but everyone was either gone or unsafe for her. She’s all yours...” Keith explained as Rima gradually started to squeeze Curtis’s leg. Curtis sniffled and gently set his hand on her head, like she would shatter if he applied too much pressure.

“Oh, Curtis…” Shiro wrapped his arm around him as tears started dripping off his chin. He pulled Curtis into a soft kiss. “She’s ours. Our beautiful daughter…” Shiro muttered, peppering kisses along his tear-stained cheeks. Curtis dropped to his knees at the ‘d’ word, startling Rima into backing up a bit because of the sudden movement. He covered his face with his hands as happy tears continued to flow down his face.

“Papa??” Rima whined with worry as she walked back up to Curtis. Curtis looked up and smiled at her.

“That’s right...I’m your papa…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curtashi Week of Firsts Day 8: First Child
> 
> Long story short I couldn't choose between my two free day prompts and I have no idea if the full story I had planned with this child character will ever come to light so I made this to at least get her out there. Thank you all so much for joining in on this first curtashi week. I was proud to be the prompt creator and I'm glad this all came together well. Until next time everyone~
> 
> Edit: Added some artwork of Rima because I love her and really wanted to draw her


End file.
